


Prompt 2

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #2May 28, 2020Genre: Dystopian FantasyStart with: "Maddy watched a strange man crawl out of the escape pod, his arms shaking, his eyes wild.End your story with: "This man had seen things, things Maddy would never fully understand."Source: awesomewritingprompts.tumblr.com
Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754020





	Prompt 2

Mads watched a strange man crawl out of the escape pod, his arms shaking, his eyes wild.

She had raced to the crash right away and couldn't believe her luck that she was the first there. The crashes were becoming a common occurrence these days. People were leaving the Sky Island but their aircraft usually failed them. Crashes always sent Land Scavengers, like Mads, rushing to the wreckage to claim their ownership and defend it if necessary.

Now Mads claimed the spoils and planted her spear firmly in the ground and stood with her legs apart to look strong. Her spear staked in the ground signaled: this is mine. Cross me and this spear will be buried in you.

She puffed herself up and stood on tip toe to look bigger. She worried about holding her own amongst fellow scavengers and barely registered the man grunting and struggling out of the broken machine. He breathed heavily and was somehow able to heave the unhinged hatch lid out of his way but he could not walk. 

Mads observed him trying to get on his feet but his legs appeared broken. She was certain of this when she saw him moving on his belly -- his arms shaking and his eyes wild. He stretched out a hand at Mads as if asking for help. 

She shook her head slowly. He wouldn't find help in her. She was already taking inventory and wondering what he might have on his person. He wouldn't last long. They rarely did. She would wait for him to crawl away. Or expire. 

"Help me!" He choked.

She gave him no response.

"Please....I can tell you stories," he choked. "About things you can only imagine - but never understand."

These Sky People always thought they were so clever and Scavengers so stupid. Despite her rule for not talking to them, she shouted back at him, "If I could not understand then why would I want to hear them."

"I can make you understand. I have stories of treasure beyond anything you could dream."


End file.
